I can see paradise by the wand tip’s light
by Regina Jane Snape
Summary: Parody of the song, I can see paradise by the dashboard light, HPHG


**Harry:  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Sitting by the lake  
And the giant squid was nowhere in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids in school  
They were wishing they were me that night**

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like wand with its tip alight **

**And we're glowing like wand with its tip alight **

**We can see by its light**

**We can see by its light**

**Though it's cold and lonely in the dark forest tonight  
I can see paradise by the wand tip's light**

**Hermone:  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We'll be doubly hexed  
Cause we are barely sixteen  
And we are barely dressed**

**Ain't no doubt about it  
Snape and Dumbledore will shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We'll be doubly hexed**

**Harry:  
Cause we are barely sixteen  
And we are barely dressed**

**Hermione doncha hear my heart  
its been beating for you know  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun**

**And I gotta let ya know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
We are gonna have so much fun**

**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like wand with its tip alight **

**And we're glowing like wand with its tip alight **

**We can see by its light**

**We can see by its light**

**Though it's cold and lonely in the dark forest tonight  
I can see paradise by the wand tip's light**

**You got to do what you can  
And let Merlin take care of the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We'll be doubly hexed  
Cause we are barely sixteen  
And we are barely dressed**

**Hermione:  
Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further--!**

**Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?**

**Harry:  
Let me sleep on it  
Hermione, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**Let me sleep on it  
Hermione, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you my answer in the morning**

**Hermione:  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever?**

**Harry:  
Let me sleep on it**

**Hermione:  
Will you love me forever? **

**Harry:  
Let me sleep on it! **

**Hermione:  
Will you love me forever!**

**Harry:  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Merlin I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a Cruico gave  
I started swearing to Merlin and on my parents grave's  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!**

**So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow **

**Only Merlin knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you! **

**It was long ago and it was far away  
and it was so much better than it is today**

**Hermione:  
It never felt so good  
It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like  
a wand with its tip alight.**


End file.
